


The War of Ddaear

by damdemiwitch



Category: humans are space orcs - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Aliens vs humans, But it marked it as posted by anonymous, Earth, Earth is Space Australia, Earth is a Deathworld, Gen, Humans, Humans are Scary, Humans are fierce, Humans are space orcs, Humans fight for their home, Humans vs aliens, Mine!, Original work - Freeform, So im reposting it, The war of Ddaear, War, i've posted this before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damdemiwitch/pseuds/damdemiwitch
Summary: "They came out of the cracks in the walls and holes in the ground. They emerged from the depths of the ocean and peaks of the mountains, wielding a variety of primitive weapons."OrA humans are space orcs fic by @damdemiwitch
Kudos: 58





	The War of Ddaear

**Author's Note:**

> Also cross posted on tumblr at @damdemiwitch
> 
> Also, for some reason, ao3 marked one of "The War of Ddaear" fics as anonymous, so the account that wrote this is @damdemiwitch
> 
> One more thing, try to guess why I chose the title!

We tried to conquer Earth. It was a small planet. We thought it weak, it's inhabitants were too busy fighting each other to fight us. They were too weak from constant wars and battles amongst themselves to stop us. 

We thought.

We attacked in the midst of a conflict. Earth's resources were dwindling and it's inhabitants were weary and tired.  
We had taken them by surprise.  
They had no time to prepare and organize.

At first, it seemed as if they would lose to our forces. They did not have superior technology or weaponry. Their bodies seemed weak and defenseless. We captured their land, burned their cities, stormed their facilities, and slaughtered their people. We destroyed their weaponry and burned their research.

(We thought we had won.)

(We were wrong.)

We underestimated them. 

We thought destroying their weapons and their research for _future_ weapons would stop them. It had stopped others, after all.

But they were different. 

We heard whispers, one day.  
Of a force heading our way.

Of the fighting countries joining together to fight back.

We thought these whispers stupid and unfounded. 

These countries that had shed so much of each others blood could not _possibly_ work together. 

It was impossible.

We were naïve and arrogant.  
We were so focused on our initial victory that we forgot to be cautious and careful.

(That was our mistake.)

They came out of the cracks in the walls and holes in the ground. They emerged from the depths of the ocean and peaks of the mountains, wielding a variety of primitive weapons.

They destroyed our weapons, and ravaged our buildings, and slew our military.

In the end, we were no match for them.

They drove us from their home and scattered us among the stars.

It was then that we realized: while they may fight each other, that planet _is_ still their home, and they **_will_** not tolerate anyone else trying to take their home.

And for years and years later, there would be tales told around fires and rumors spread across the star-studded universe, of what had happened during the War of Ddaear.


End file.
